


Sparkles, Love, and Brass Knuckles

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Magical Girls, Mentions of Anxiety, OOC, Out of Character, Slight Angst?, and done, mentions of self harm, reborn is tired, the girls are badasses, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: “Magical Girls are the embodiment of cuteness, innocence, happiness, sparkles and all that is pink. This...this is not Magical Girl at all.” Reborn sounded as if Leon had purposely transformed the girls into - into whatever they were. Definitely not Magical. They looked ready to kick ass and take names, not use the power of nakama and love to heal the wounded hearts of tortured souls.------“Did...did we do whatever we had to do?” Hana asked as she poked at one of Kyouko’s spikes.“Yes,” Reborn bit out. “Somehow. Congratulations, you’re Magical Girls.”ONE-SHOT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I wrote another one-shot instead of working on my stories. They're coming. I just needed break. 
> 
> I honestly love the concept of magical girls and I always seem the fanfics where Tsuna is turned into one for 'lawls' and stuff but - like. We have some perfectly amazing females whose characters weren't fulled developed. Think of all the possibilities. 
> 
> Think of this as a mixture of Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Magical Girl Pretty Sammy, Madoka, and Powerpuff Girls Z. This is some type of monstrosity birthed by my love of magical girls

Reborn liked to think that after spending _years_ being the Guide of Magic Girls, he’d seen it all. Natural born magical girls? Seen it. Magical Girls fall into the darkness of the world? Seen it. Have to involve the Mafia with the Interpol as a cover-up because the existence of Magical Girls was suppose to be secret? Been there, done that.

 

After spending decades juggling being the Number One Hitman and Guide, Reborn thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

 

So really, Reborn was honestly a little put-out by the sudden burst of sparkles and high-pitched music coming from Leon, his Magical Companion (because it was _law_ that anyone connected to Magical Girls had to have a Magical Companion. No wiggle room), when he spotted his Dame-Tsuna’s gaggle of girls.

 

Gaggle of girls. Reborn hated that phrase.

 

The three females, Sasagawa Kyouyo, Miura Haru, and Kurokawa Hana, were huddling around Sawada Tsunayoshi and, according to Leon, bursting with Magical Dreams.

 

Magical Dreams, a term coined to explain the excessive amounts of energy Magical Girls seemed to carry.

 

The three females were almost exploding with the energy, Leon looking sick to his tiny green stomach at the sight of the three flocking Reborn’s useless student.

 

Ever since Reborn had landed in Japan, he had sensed the tension in the air - felt the magic churning in the cracks of the foundation of the old building. Leon had whined, nuzzling into Reborn’s cheek, as if feeling the whirlwinds of energy circulating from Namimori.

 

What was with Japan and all it’s weird anomalies? Reborn blamed the Mafia and Aliens.

 

Always the freaking aliens.

 

Reborn stroked Leon in a comforting fashion, his beady black eyes boring into the three teenagers. Kyouyo’s eyes flashed to where Reborn was hiding (read: stalking his student), and the hitman rose a eyebrow. Hoh~ what’s this? Someone could sense him?

 

“Tsu-kun,” Kyouko spoke and tugged cutely on Tsuna’s arm. Reborn watched curiously at the uncomfortable spasm that crossed Tsuna’s face at the contact and stored it away. “I want to get cake! Hana-chan and Haru-chan want cake too, right?”

 

“Hahi! A cake date with Tsuna-san? Of course Haru wants cake!” Haru clapped, bouncing in place.

 

“I’m not eating any more cake!” Hana complained. “This is the fifth time this week and it’s only Wednesday!”

 

“E-eh? U-um, my mom is making-making dinner for me so-so I can’t eat a lot and-um-” Tsuna stuttered as Hana’s hand latched onto his shoulder, holding him still.

 

“Sawada,” Hana smiled tight-lipped. “You can’t escape us today.”

 

“Please?” Tsuna squeaked out, tears building.

 

“Nope~!” Kyouko laughed and Reborn watched as his student was abducted by the three girls. Wait, so they weren’t friends?

 

Reborn lurked in the shadows as he followed after the four, his eyes narrowed as he took in the way Hana’s hand slid to Tsuna’s forearm and Haru latched onto Tsuna’s other arm like a lock. Huh. It was like they were keeping him from bolting.

 

Reborn found a comfortable tree branch outside of a tiny little cafe and turned up the volume on the listening device he had attached to one of his beetles.

 

“So Tsuna-san,” Haru spoke after they had placed their orders and had settled into a booth. “What is this I hear that Mochida-senpai is causing you trouble?”

 

“Miura-san, you don’t even go to my school. Stop telling her stuff,” Tsuna grumbled into his cup of water. “Mochida-senpai is just...being friendly? He isn’t causing trouble.”

 

“Then why did Onii-chan have to bodily remove him from the classroom during lunchtime? He wouldn’t leave you alone,” Kyouko spoke as Haru stabbed viciously into her cream puff.

 

“Mochida-senpai seems to think I need...protecting? I don’t know?” Tsuna sunk into his seat. “He happened to come across Hibari-san trying to bite me to death and somehow that got him to start-”

 

“Protecting you like a knight in shining armor?” Hana teased.

 

“I was going to say stalk me but sure?” Tsuna sunk lower and lower, his neck red. “I don’t know what to do. I literally did nothing to cause him to follow me around. I threw up on his shoes after he intervened with Hibari-san’s punishment.”

 

“Ah, love at first upchuck,” Haru giggled. “Well Tsuna-san, if he continues to make you uncomfortable, Haru will gladly talk to him.”

 

Reborn settled back at the group fell into lighter chatter, his eyes trailing to Leon.

 

When to confront them. Hm.

 

Reborn hadn’t needed to worry, it seems. The three girls had walked Tsuna home with waves and promises to pick him up for school, and had walked down the street.

 

Reborn followed them, deciding to introduce himself to Tsuna the next morning. He trailed the girls, stroking Leon as the three turned into the neighborhood park.

 

“Ne, ne, little baby, why are you following us? I thought you were watching Tsu-kun!” Kyouko laughed as she turned, meeting Reborn right in the eyes despite him being hidden.

 

A thrill of excitement chased down Reborn’s spine.

 

“Hahi, Kyouko-chan noticed the adorable, precious angel too?” Haru asked as she tugged on her pony-tail, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew,” Hana chanted as Reborn emerged from his hiding spot, her arms breaking out in hives. “Is it a alien?”

 

 _Rude_.

 

“Not an alien,” Reborn spoke up and Hana looked green at his high-pitched tone, “and can definitely hear you. I’m here to talk to you three. My business with Dame-Tsuna-”

 

Reborn cut himself off and jumped backwards as a black glob pounced at his previous spot. His eyes narrowed and his Leon-Gun was aimed at it when Hana gasped.

 

“What the hell is that?” Hana shrieked as Kyouko stepped protectively in front of her two friends. Reborn noticed this, along with how Hana drew up her fists in a boxing defensive position and how Haru’s eyes narrowed and her muscles had tensed.

 

These girls were ready to fight.

 

Perfect.

 

“What great timing,” Reborn spoke as he plopped down in front of the three females. “That’s a Glob.”

 

“.... _glob?_ ” Hana asked, face carefully blank.

 

“All the good names were taken,” Reborn shrugged. “It’s a creature born from negative emotions and dark thoughts. I can’t heal it - I can destroy it. But destroying the Globs end up mentally destroying their host - the people who gave birth to them and-”

 

“HAHI! Are you asking us to be magical girls?!” Haru cried out in joy.

 

“.....what.”

 

Screw whoever said girls were clueless.

 

“Oh no,” Hana shook her head, backing up. “Nu-uh! Namimori is messed up enough as it is with Hibari and that creepy antique shop and those weird ass people with flames but come on! Magical Girls? This is Japan, for christ’s sakes! We have enough magical girls in anime!”

 

“Hana-chan,” Kyouko turned sharply to Hana and the female ‘eep’ed. “Don’t ruin this for us. Haru-chan and I have been waiting for the day to become magical girls.”

 

“What do we have to do? Cut our fingers? Sell our souls? Kiss you?” Haru was in Reborn’s face, all three females completely ignoring the slithering black blob of...whatever it was that was slowly creeping towards them. Reborn shot a warning bullet and the Glob jiggled backwards.

 

“All you got to do,” Reborn spoke as he felt the air stir with the beginning of a contract, “is say your transformation phrase.”

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Transformation phrase! Haru is so excited!” Haru bounced in place as Leon transformed back into his chameleon form.  The tiny green animal glowed, sparkles and high-pitched Japanese upbeat music encasing the creature. When he finished glowing, three rings rested in Reborn’s hand.

 

“Wear ‘em, say your phrase, and kick some ass,” Reborn explained. Hana was reluctant to grab the jewelry while Hana and Kyouko snatched up the rings with vigor.

 

“Catch phrase, catch phrase, catch phrase,” Kyouko mumbled to herself as she bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet. “Hmmmmmmm oh! I got it!” Kyouko slipped her ring on, her ring bursting into indigo flames.

 

Reborn stared. Mist flames? Seriously?

 

Kyouko brought her hand up, flashing a peace-sign as she tilted her head to the side cutely with a wink. “See through their sadness and brighten up their heart! Cute Love Transformation!”

 

Reborn, suddenly sporting a pair of sunglasses, watched on as Kyouko burst into Mist Flames. Sparkles, glitter, and a pink, space-like background seemed to shimmer into existence as the transformation sequence went underway. Haru and Hana shielded their eyes as the upbeat music came back with a booming vengeance.

 

When the music died down, the flames snuffed out, leaving Kyouko levitating in air.

 

Reborn stared. Haru gasped in delight and Hana face-palmed.

 

Kyouko’s hair was tied up in tiny pigtails, large bows decorating her head. A gold ring twirled lazily above her, gigantic spikes circling it, reminiscent of a sun-like design. A pink choker encased her throat, beads trailing down to attach to her pink halter-top. A pink and lavender cropped bomber jacket covered her arms, a pair of ripped up tight-jeans covering her legs. She wore a pair of pink _Adidas Jeremy Scott Wing_ shoes, sparkles emitting from the flapping wings.

 

Kyouko posed, kicking her one leg up and flashing another peace-sign.

 

“Haru’s turn!” Haru all but shrieked at the top of her lungs, throwing her hands up.

 

“Like a costume to wear and replace: Glamorous Transformation!”

 

Cue bursting into...green flames? Lightning flames? Reborn couldn’t be surprised anymore.

 

Haru’s hair was tied up with a fluffy green scrunchie, yellow stars dangling from her earlobes. Her bomber jacket was pink and green, covering her white halter-top. A pink shirt frilled down her thighs, her own green Adidas shoes sparkling as she bounced from foot to foot, juggling her tanto knives. Her hands were covered in fingerless pink gloves, the colors obnoxious and eye-straining. Haru posed, slashing a knife through the air as she winked.

 

Both girls turned expectantly towards Hana, who had been inching away from the park while all the attention was on the transformations.

 

“Um,” Hana stuttered, cheeks reddening as Reborn shot another warning bullet as the Glob, which was growing impatient. “I _really_ don’t want to do this.”

 

“Do it,” Haru and Kyouko demanded, their smiles icy. Hana groaned loudly. She stalled, slowly slipping the ring onto her finger.

 

“Beat these monkeys,” Hana proclaimed in a deadpan voice. She burst into Storm flames. Huh. Ok.

 

A gigantic bow was in her hair, a bright red color. Hana’s bomber jacket, pink and that same bright red, curved around her grey tube-top. Faded, high-waisted overall shorts caused her thighs to bulge around the bandages and wraps covering her flesh. Knee high pink socks covered her legs and red Adidas shoes sparkled as Hana crossed her arms. Her gloved fingers were curled around gold brass-knuckles, wings protruding from the sides in a mockery of innocence and cuteness.

 

Hana stared blankly at her two companions. Reborn stared at Leon accusingly.

 

“Magical Girls are the embodiment of cuteness, innocence, happiness, sparkles and all that pink shit. This... _this_ is not Magical Girl at all.” Reborn sounded as if Leon had purposely transformed the girls into - into _whatever they were_ . Definitely not Magical. They looked ready to kick ass and take names, not use the power of **_nakama_ ** and **_love_ ** to heal the wounded hearts of tortured souls.

 

“HAHI! HARU USES LOVE SWIPE!” Haru cried out, ignoring Hana’s snide mumble of, “What is she, a pokemon? Haru-chan, use obnoxious battle cry”, and lunged at the Glob. She did a frontal flip, tossing herself over the monster and landing behind it. She swung her arm out, her kanto knife slicing through the black creature without any hesitation. Kyouko clapped giddily and Hana rose an eyebrow, looking amused.

 

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Now repeat after me,” Reborn spoke as the Glob began to disintegrate into black sand particles. “‘ _Heart be healed by my love for the world_ ’.”

 

“Cheer up friend, we love you!” Kyouko chanted, her halo-looking mechanism lighting up in a great burst of white light. Reborn sighed noisily through his nose as Kyouko’s weird weapon healed the Glob. It turned into a flower before wilting away into nothing.

 

“Did...did we do whatever we had to do?” Hana asked as she poked at one of Kyouko’s spikes.

 

“Yes,” Reborn bit out. “Somehow. Congratulations, you’re Magical Girls.”

 

Why did Reborn regret having to say that?

 

* * *

 

 

“There are three rules of Magical Girls,” Reborn listed off later when the three had transformed back into their civilian forms. “Rule One: _Keep it a secret._ Obviously. But when you transform, the magic energies of the world and in the air weave a spell to keep your faces unrecognizable whenever you transform. Unless someone has prior knowledge to you being a Magical Girl, they won’t be able to- why is your phone out?” Reborn stopped his lecture and stared at  Kyouko.

 

“Wait,” Kyouko looked up from her phone. “We aren’t supposed to tell? Oops. I just sent a selfie to Tsu-kun.”

 

“HAHI?! WHAT!?” Haru cried, face a blossoming red. “Why?! Haru probably looks so ugly!”

 

“Kyouko!” Hana snarled. “WHY?!”

 

“Because we looked amazing _and_ Tsu-kun is going to be my platonic soulmate for life once we deal with Mochida-senpai so _obviously_ he has to know this secret,” Kyouko replied easily, showing off the text messages she had sent Reborn’s soon-to-be-dead student. Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

He counted to ten.

 

“Rule Two: _Be_ _The Magical Girl_. A Magical Girl is the physical representation of all that love and peace stands for.” Reborn had gotten long since used to spewing this mushy crap with a blank face. “Magical Girls inspire self-confidence in younger children around the world and teach them valuable life lessons. They fight with all their strength and are selfless and - what are you doing?”

 

Haru had transformed, posing with duck-lips as she snapped a picture on her cell-phone.

 

“Haru is sending a picture to Tsuna-san! It’s not fair that Kyouko-chan is the only one who can send selfies!” Haru complained, de-transforming.

 

Reborn counted to twenty.

 

“Give me your phones. All of you. Now.” He clicked his gun - not Leon gun, but his _real_ _gun_. “Rule Three: _Never Take The Magic For Granted_. There will be a point when you think,’ gee, I wish I was just a normal girl. I don’t want thes- ‘ what the actual fuck.”  

 

Hana had transformed and had slammed her brass knuckles into the dirt, creating a crater that seemed to crumble into nothing under her hit. She grinned widely.

 

“This is so cool,” Hana admitted. “Why would anyone wish to be normal? That’s for boring monkeys!”

 

“....I’m done for the day. Goodbye. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Reborn turned heel and left, fighting off a migraine.

 

Why the heck had he let Kawahira talk him into this stupid side-job again?

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was pleasant. He’d put the flier in the Sawada mailbox, had waited until Nana told Tsuna about how she’d hired him a home tutor, and then he had kicked down the door to enter.

 

What a little punk.

 

Tsuna had squinted at him, hugging a pillow to his chest as he peeked out of the kitchen, and pursed his lips at the baby.

 

“Weren’t you in Miura-san’s picture?” Tsuna asked and Reborn felt his eyebrow twitch. Those girls.

 

“Not important right now,” Reborn spoke and jumped into his usual spiel about being a home tutor, how useless and stupid Tsuna was, and how he was going to shape him into a great Boss.

 

Hah.

 

Tsuna took it pretty well, up until Reborn leveled a gun to his head and told him to try dying. That - that Tsuna didn’t take very well.

 

Neither did the two female bodyguards he suddenly seemed to gain overnight, apparently.

 

“Reborn-san!” Kyouko laughed as she hugged Tsuna to her person, decked in her Magical Girl outfit. “Why, I’d think you were pointing a gun at Tsu-kun!”

 

“Sa-sasagawa-san! Kurokawa-san!” Tsuna stuttered out, face a ugly clash of red and green at the fear of being at gun-point.

 

“Yo, Sawada. Baby, put that gun away before I decide to test out my new magical powers on you,” Hana stated and de-transformed, appearing in her school uniform.

 

“I have business with Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn explained.

 

“Too bad,” Kyouko laughed. “Tsu-kun is officially ours to protect now. Every Magical Girl has that special someone to protect no matter what, right? We all decided that Tsu-kun was our special someone! So Tsu-kun, hope you feel safe from now on!”

 

“...can...can we just go to class?” Tsuna whispered, face twisted like he didn’t know whether to cry or puke.

 

“Sure,” Hana sighed and Kyouko was in her school uniform in a flash, a happy smile on her face. “Let’s go.”

 

Reborn _really regretted_ ever turning these girls into Magical Girls.

 

Like, for real.

 

* * *

 

 

Mochida Kensuke was, without a doubt, a really weird person. Like, a honest-to-god weird person. From what Reborn observed as he stalked his student, Mochida would trail after Tsuna like a imitating shadow, carrying his book bags or sneaking him snacks. He’s subtly (or not so subtly) lean in to inhale Tsuna’s scent or brush their hands together or start spewing poetry about how ‘Tsuna’s eyes heat up like the liquid lava of love that coursed through Mochida’s veins in a burning inferno of passionate, uncontainable-’ (Hana had kicked him in the shin and had bodily tossed him over her shoulder and out the classroom. Tsuna gave her a sobbed thank you), and was just creepy.

 

Now that Reborn studied the other students, he honestly noticed a lot of creeps. Yamamoto Takeshi was one too. He’d study Tsuna like he was some sort of undiscovered island, ready to be charted and conquered (that caused shivers to run down Reborn’s back and _this was Reborn_ ), and had the grace of an assassin in his attempts to leave snacks in Tsuna’s desk or locker.

 

Hibari Kyouya was another creep. He stalked Tsuna, following him around when the tiny student changed classrooms, lurked in the corner when Tsuna went to the restroom, and took pictures with his cellphone when Tsuna would feed the yellow fluff-ball birds that littered the courtyard.

 

What the actual honest hell.

 

Reborn was beginning to see why his Girls were determined to protect his student. Deep down, a tiny _human_ part of him was worried for his student. Was the child’s sky flames so strong, he was causing potential elements to flock to him in such an uncomfortable manner?

 

Or was Kyouko’s vehement proclaims of how ‘unbelievably cute Tsu-kun’ was actually true?

 

(Reborn honestly couldn’t tell when a person was attractive. That blue-shelled beetle? Absolutely smoking. That Jewel Moth? The most beautiful specimen he had ever seen. A girl with DD boobs? Meh. Whatever. Show him the beatles, the bees, the spiders, moths, daddy-long-legs. Show him the real beauties of the world.)

 

Back to his observations, Reborn noted how Tsuna seemed to be in a constant state of anxiety and resignation. The anxiety, Reborn could understand. The child was bullied, teased, stalked (by more than three people. Really. Just. Why), and put down by basically everyone besides the select few who were just as bad with their extremely odd and unhealthy affections. The resignation though, was interesting. It was if Tsuna was just done with the world and all that it gave the child. It was as if Tsuna just looked at each day with a ‘okay, this is my worst day today. Great’ mentality and just trudged through it without any life.

 

Tsuna flinched away from physical contact. Like a lot. He always looked so pained when Kyouko or Hana touched him, or when Mochida brushed their hands together, or when Yamamoto would oddly use him as an armrest for strange reasons. Digging had Reborn discover that back in his last year of elementary school, Tsuna had been cornered by a group of highschoolers (who were older siblings of Tsuna’s classmates) and had been beaten bad enough to leave the poor child in the hospital for a month. No wonder the kid was scared of touching. Probably thought he’d get attacked again.

 

Tsuna also had really long nails. Like, the kind that was usually frowned upon on men. Reborn would have to teach him proper grooming techniques later on in their studies.

 

(Scratch that. Reborn taught him ASAP after discovering the child having a attack of some sort and scratching his arms raw to the point where it looked like he had developed some sort of rash of ugly red blisters. Reborn had swooped in, clipped Tsuna’s trembling fingers blunt, and had begun to research ways to help his student. Self-harm, whether intentional or not, was nothing to ignore or push away as a inconvenience and Reborn would be damned if he didn’t do anything.)

 

Tsuna also didn’t know what to make of his relationships with anyone besides his mother. He explained how he got to know Mochida (puking on him), how he met the girls (bumping into them one weekend with his mother and how they’d all gotten cake together. Apparently the cake was magical (or drugged) and the girls had gotten it into their heads to befriend Tsuna. He didn’t know if he should consider them friends, since he never had friends, and wondered if he was allowed to even associate with them.

 

(When Reborn asked the Girls, they had given a collective laugh before Haru crouched down, staring seriously at Reborn. “Tsuna-san is cutely oblivious to the ways he causes people to react to his very existence. You can feel it, can’t you Reborn-san? His very being _calls_ for us.”)

 

Reborn also noted the tense relationship between Nana and Tsuna. Nana, who hid her bitterness at a absent husband behind laughter and airheaded mannerisms, seemed almost unsure of how to act around her child. Reborn had caught her calling her own child useless and had seen the utter horror shut the woman down before she had excused herself to her bedroom. Reborn’s sharp hearing had picked up on the woman berating herself, crying and apologizing for calling her own child useless. Tsuna had just shrugged, saying she didn’t mean it. It was easy to pick up phrases when you hear them so often, Tsuna had excused.

 

“Mom was really shaken by my accident,” Tsuna explained. “She seems to think she’s a horrible mother because she wasn’t able to protect me. She tries. I know she does. She grew up sheltered, raised with ideals of how the perfect child - perfect _wife_ was supposed to be and since her life is now everything contradicting what she was conditioned to be, she’s floundering. Don’t be hard on her or think any less of my mom, okay? Please? She’s honestly trying.”

 

Reborn didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He’d thought he’d come to Namimori, train some snot-nosed, civilian kid to take over a Family until death do him part, and maybe get a amusing vacation out of it.

 

He was not expecting to be greeted by a complete cluster-fuck of Magical Girls who weren’t **_Magical AT ALL_ ** , emotional baggage the volume of the Pacific Ocean, creepy teenagers who knew how to stalk a little too well, and a whole lot of Globs spawning faster than Reborn had ever seen.

 

God he needed some whiskey.

 

* * *

 

 

Gokudera Hayato’s arrival was supposed to add some sense into the illogical mayhem that was becoming Tsuna and Reborn’s life.

 

Unsurprisingly, he only added fuel to the flames of craziness. Somehow, Yamamoto had decided that Mochida being close to Tsuna was the perfect excuse to befriend the brunette. Tsuna took it in stride, already realizing that fighting would do him no good. Of course, Yamamoto being his shadow throughout school only seemed to piss Mochida off and the soon it wasn’t uncommon to see Yamamoto and Mochida fighting (read Mochida hissing like a angry cat and Yamamoto just giving a 100-watt smile) with Tsuna sandwiched in between them, Kyouko and Hana trailing behind them like bodyguards.

 

When Gokudera was introduced to the mess, Tsuna had just thrown his hands up and had said, “Smite me now please”.

 

Gokudera put Yamamoto and Mochida to shame with his mother-henning and his puppy-dog loyalty and his fierce skill in stalking. Haru and Gokudera had bonded over talking about Tsuna’s ‘greatness’ while Yamamoto had eagerly exchanged mail with Kyouko, once the female idol had hinted to the cute pictures she had of Tsuna. Mochida seemed to respect Gokudera after he heard the silver haired delinquent had beaten the crap out of some upperclassmen when they’d pushed Tsuna down a small flight of stairs.

 

Reborn ached for some vodka.

 

Ryohei’s entrance was surprisingly calm, compared to his sunny disposition. He had taken a look at Tsuna, looked at his younger sister clinging to the teen like a teddy bear, and had nodded before scooping Tsuna up into his arms.

 

“Anyone Kyouko cares for has to be protected,” Ryohei explained as he carried Tsuna away from the gaping group. “I think she gets her protectiveness from our mother. Our mom was a EXTREME yankee, back in the day.”

 

* * *

 

 

Reborn was not talking about Lambo. Nope. He was not. That was a void memory. End of story.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna had been kidnapped.

 

Tsuna had been kidnapped by an internationally wanted criminal that the Vendicare were chasing after and honestly, if you asked Reborn? He was scared for the stupid idiots who kidnapped his kid.

 

Reborn had spared a glance at the stiff postures of Tsuna’s oddball friends, taking in how Kyouko, Hana, and Haru were idly stroking their rings. How Yamamoto’s smile was as sharp as the sword he was thumbing. How Gokudera was stuffing packs of cigarettes into his Mary-Poppins pockets. How Ryohei was staring with a grim face. Or how Mochida was repeating his swinging motions with such force, you could hear the air cut around his wooden sword.

 

Yeah, he was scared for the idiots that decided to kidnap Tsuna.

 

Chrome Dokuro was, honestly, a god-sent gift. Rokudo Mukuro was not.

 

Reborn didn’t want to think about how the evil, evil Pineapple criminal had manipulated such a sweet girl into being his side-kick/second-in-command. He really didn’t, especially when he realized that Chrome was a perfect candidate to be a Magical Girl.

 

Leon seemed to agree because the moment Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro appeared in the abandoned Kokuyo Land theater, he had burst into a bright light and left a ring.

 

Haru and Kyouko gave joyous squeals and clapped happily while Hana gave a soft smile. Everyone else looked on confused (especially Mukuro) because while they were aware of the Magical Girl thing going on (no thanks to Kyouko and her inability to keep a secret), they weren’t fully in on the details.

 

“Congratulations,” Reborn spoke, easily slipping into his role as Guide to Magical Girls. “You have the potential to change the world for the better, little miss. Your heart is pure, your love strong, and your energy is brimming with so much power. I offer to you the chance to make a difference for good - to encourage love and peace throughout the world.”

 

“Why didn’t we get this sappy speech?” Hana whispered to Haru, who shushed her.

 

Chrome just blinked widely at the baby, staring at the ring with her doe eye.

 

“I,” Chrome started, worrying her bottle lip. “I don’t understand?”

 

“Get used to it,” Tsuna commented from the floor, sprawled out at Mukuro’s feet, bound at his legs and arms. “Just go with the flow. Trust me- it’s easier to keep sane.”

 

“Shut up herbivore.” There was Kyouya, piano theme and all, as he flourished into the room with his tonfas raised. He stared at the ring. Frowned and lowered his tonfas.

 

“Magical Girl artifacts must be licensed with the Hibari Clan upon creation,” Hibari explained after a beat of silence. “Magical Law, Rule 384, Section 12, Line B21 - ‘Japan falls under Hibari jurisdiction. All Magical Girls must be registered under the Hibari Clan and have their rings archived upon their passing or retirement. Inability to follow this rule will result in being bitten to death’. Baby, you have not registered these Girls.”

 

Reborn blinked. He blinked again.

 

“I’m - I’m not going to ask. I’ll register them. I will. After.”

 

Reborn was so done with Japan.

 

“...Magical...Girl?” Chrome asked, shifting her footing to hide behind Mukuro slightly. “Like - like _Sailor Moon_ or _Pretty Sammy_?”

 

“Yes,” Reborn agreed. “You have the potential to be a Magical Girl. Honestly, everyone does, but females are the iconic figure due to the positive messages they relay. Dokuro Chrome, would you like to be a Magical Girl?” Reborn held out the ring.

 

(“Hey guys, not that this floor isn’t comfy and I honestly could care less about the circulation being cut off in my limbs but this isn’t very fun. Please don’t forget about me.”)

 

Chrome looked at Mukuro, who was studying the ring as if waiting for it to grow into a monster and destroy all of them. When Mukuro made no move to do anything, Chrome slipped around her guardian and walked closer to the baby. She bent down, hesitating for a second. She picked up the ring, twisting the small silver band in her fingers before slipping it on.

 

“You gotta say a catch phrase!” Kyouko supplied helpfully, looking like a child on Christmas.

 

“...Catch phrase?” Chrome whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. She stared at the ring on her finger before sighing.

 

“Mine’s ‘Beat these monkeys’,” Hana chanted and transformed. Chrome jerked back, eyes wide as she stared at the female. No one else batted an eyelash.

 

“....Oh!” Chrome breathed out and smiled softly down at her ring. She closed her eyes, bringing her ring to her lips.

 

“Stain the flowers red,” Chrome called and Reborn face-palmed while Tsuna groaned.

 

She had one job.

 

Chrome burst into Mist flames, her theme music a flurry of face-paced violins and bass beats. Her sparkles were tinged silver and black, her space-like background more dark than Reborn would have expected.

 

Reborn didn’t know what to think when Chrome’s flames dwindled down.

 

Chrome’s hair was decorated with a flower-crown of lotuses, petals clumped where her skull eyepatch had been. Vines curled around her cheek in a mockery of a strap, tangling through her purple hair. Her turquoise sleeveless turtleneck stretched down to her navel, where vines wrapped around her exposed stomach like a belt. She wore spandex shorts, a turquoise veil trailing behind her from her shorts. Her combat boots were replaced with turquoise Adidas shoes, the wings of her shoes marked with little skulls. Her black gloves were wrapped self-consciously around her trident.

 

“Goddammit,” Reborn mumbled under his breath. Was it so hard to ask for a normal, cutesy, typical magical girl? What was with all these... _eccentric_ costume designs?

 

“You look absolutely amazing, my Nagi!” Mukuro breathed out, mismatched eyes sparkling.

 

“Thank you Mukuro-sama,” Chrome smiled. She twirled once and the girls broke out into cheers.

 

“Yay! New buddy!” Haru cried out happily.

 

“Oh? You think my Nagi will just join-”

 

“I-can join you guys?” Chrome shrunk back, looking scared of rejection.

 

“Of course,” Hana spoke, looking alarmed that she’d agreed so easily. “We like making new friends.”

 

“Still tied up here guys.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chrome was about as vicious as Kyouko was, when it came to defeating Globs. Countless times, both girls forgot to heal the poor souls. If Tsuna had been a constant member of the audience during their duo-life adventures and hadn’t constantly had to remind them to ‘y’know, heal them, they probably would have failed terribly by now.

 

Thankfully Tsuna seemed to be able to take them being Magical Girls in stride as well. He said anime prepared him for it. Reborn just sighed.

 

Mukuro, after he had talked things through with everyone, had joined their rag-tag team and was currently living with Hibari. Apparently he was fascinated with the mere concept of Magical Girls and was learning all he could from the Hibari Archives.

 

No one would admit to noticing Hibari in a better mood now that he had a companion in his vast mansion.

 

Reborn took the time to lean back and observe all that his life had become. Nana and Tsuna were beginning to bond more naturally now, the woman’s fears calmed over seeing such fierce love for her son by his friends.

 

Kyouko, Hana, and Haru were frequent overnighters at the Sawada house, wanting to be with both Reborn and Tsuna as much as possible. Gokudera was another frequent guest, always bringing gift baskets and take-out. Mochida and Yamamoto popped up every other day at the Sawada house when they weren’t with Tsuna at school, a silent competition between them for Tsuna’s slowly opening affection. Ryohei joined Mukuro and Hibari in the Archives to learn what he could do to ‘help his EXTREME sister out!’ and Chrome continued to be a sweet devil in disguise.

 

Reborn decided that maybe it wasn’t all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot~ Sorry everyone was super out of character. I originally just wanted to focus on the girls but then it kinda just...expanded. Whoops. 
> 
> I drew what the Girls look like but will probably never show anyone ever because I suck ass at drawing and no one would want to see it anyways~


End file.
